Secret Little Habit
by fallenstar2013
Summary: Futaba has an interest in the Phantom Thieves' leader, especially when he's in the Sakura household. Ren, on the other hand, wants Futaba to be more interested in him? Persona 5 (c) Atlus


Ren wiped the sweat from his brow; the unusually hot October afternoon didn't help much with the Phantom Thieves' exhaustion. They were all sweaty, thirsty, and most importantly, tired from all the running around in Mementos. Ryuji recommended that they went directly to the bathhouse, though he didn't sound convinced himself. Makoto quickly shot down the idea, countering that it was a Saturday afternoon and that she wanted to sleep immediately after a cold shower. Ann agreed with the brunette, and Yusuke mentioned something about having to finish a paper on Aegean architecture due Monday. Morgana decided it'd be best to dismiss the group so everybody could rest. Once the Phantom Thieves disbanded for the day, the black cat trotted inside LeBlanc, presumably to take a nap near the A/C vent in the attic. That left Futaba and Ren by themselves in front of the humble café. The short redhead sighed loudly and eyed her companion for a bit before he nodded at her in dismissal. She then walked in her usual gait, twiddling fingers behind her back, towards the Sakura household.

The bespectacled young man pulled out his phone, checking whether or not he had any plans for the afternoon; he had none, so he figured he could ask Sojiro to use the shower in his house.

"Excuse me," said Ren as he approached his guardian, who was just finishing attending a customer. Sojiro didn't look at him, but the youngster knew he was listening. "Mind if I use the shower?"

Before the whole Medjed and Futaba debacle, Sojiro never allowed him in the house. However, things had changed. "You're more than allowed, kiddo," replied the older man lowly but casually, as if it was a secret deal long-established between the two men. He then added, "Just be sure not to leave anything when you're done."

"Yes, sir," assured Ren, as usual. He walked to the attic to fetch the little rucksack where he kept his bathing things, and then he grabbed a towel from his drawer.

Ten minutes later, he was entering the Sakura household and heading to the second-floor bathroom. As expected, Futaba was already done; the bathroom was empty but smelled like the redhead's vanilla soap. Ren turned on the lights and closed the door, starting to undress…

It was hard for her to understand why, but Futaba's eyes were more often than not on the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. In her few conversations with the other members, she always mentioned his looks or mannerisms as Joker. Ever since her change of heart, the redhead's been seeing the leader more and more often, mostly due to the fact that he lived in her surrogate father's restaurant's attic, but even before then she'd noticed his existence once or twice when he passed in front of the house in his thoughtful wanderings. Futaba didn't know why, but the more often she saw Ren, the more she wanted to see of him. She'd asked him to take her to Akihabara mostly to help her deal with her extreme social anxiety, but also because she wanted more of the comfort he provided her; something that Sojiro couldn't ever give her. So when she heard the Sakura house's door opening and closing, followed by Ren's footsteps upstairs into the bathroom, she counted to forty and began her odd little routine whenever Ren showed up.

She heard the water running, so she slowly tiptoed towards the bathroom. As was now usual, she placed her ear to the bathroom door, hearing the soft shuffling that meant Ren was undressing. Her heart was beating loudly in her burning ears, making her hope he wouldn't hear her hitched, rapid breathing. The redhead heard the raven-haired boy sighing after the shower curtain rolled twice. The sound of the water was now different, louder; the leader's body was obviously interrupting the steady stream and made the water fall in more concentrated spots. Futaba, by now kneeling against the door with her ear practically glued to it, licked her dry lips. Why was her breathing so hard? She'd spent enough time with him to be used to his presence, even though some short moments of contact often made her heart rate accelerate without reason. She was shivering, though not from cold. The sound of the running water lowering and raising in volume warned her that Ren was by now washing himself. Her hand inched closer to the doorknob, her dainty fingers trembling more the closer she got.

Futaba almost yelped in surprise when she heard Ren clearing his throat from inside the bathroom. Her hand darted away from the doorknob, though, and she sighed in defeat. This boss was still over-leveled in her current state, she mused; she'd need to raise her stats even more before taking it on…

'No!' she thought to herself. 'We've been at this checkpoint with no progress for way too long! I gotta try my luck now!'

Deep down, Futaba hoped, no, knew, that the door was locked. She figured that, even so, the mere attempt to invade Ren's privacy would be proof of her courage. Even though it had only been a few seconds, it felt like hours had passed to the girl. Her trembling hand once more approached the bathroom's doorknob only to find…

…the door was unlocked.

Was Ren this trusting of the Sakuras? Was he just careless this one time? Her breath was frozen as her hand slowly and quietly turned the knob until the door could be pushed forward, and some steam slowly breezed out the small creak between the door and the frame. Her mauve eyes, wide with astonishment, slowly darted around, trying to catch a glimpse of anything. Her heartbeat was almost achingly fast, and her breathing was nearing hyperventilation levels. She knew she had to stop, for her own safety, but something inside her said that she'd already come too far to back out. The sounds from inside the bathroom were much clearer now, Futaba noticed. Ren was spitting what she figured was shampoo water, given the wisps of the soft almond-like smell that she sometimes caught from his head on some calmer game nights. A soft splash followed by a slightly louder one alerted the girl that he was rinsing his face to clear it from the shampoo. She inched the door slightly further open. Her eyes finally caught sight of the leader's faux glasses, its flat lenses fogged, on top of the toilet, along with what she figured was his underwear.

Futaba gulped. Her face was burning and her body trembling almost violently, but she somehow grew the boldness to open the door further just enough to poke her head inside. Ren sighed loudly again, and she quickly retreated her head while her hand grabbed the door and quickly pulled it nearly all the way closed. An instant or two passed, and Futaba's bravery bubbled up again. This time, she'd be foolhardy enough to crawl halfway into the bathroom, approaching his clean set of underwear sitting on the toilet's closed lid. Her red head whipped toward the shower itself, and she could barely make out the silhouette of her leader, who appeared to be leaning against the wall while taking in the warm, cleansing stream.

'I take it back,' her conscience said, 'this was a bad idea. Let's save at this point and get outta here…'

But her body wouldn't move. She just sat there, staring at the silhouette as her body started to sweat and her breathing was escaping her control. The silhouette moved. Futaba was still there. What was she to do? She was smack dab in the middle of the bathroom, and any sudden movements would alert Ren to her presence. She once again wondered why the door was unlocked. It must've been Ren's carelessness, but he was meticulous in the Phantom Thieves' planning and execution of heists; there was no way he'd have forgotten something as simple as locking the bathroom door, but Futaba couldn't understand what motive he'd have to leave the door… Her head was spinning while trying to decipher the conundrum, which only made her go in circles.

Her head and lungs and heart finally stopped when Ren cleared his throat once more and she realized his head was poking out from behind the curtain and staring straight at her. He was… not angry, she noticed, nor was he surprised in the least at her presence. He was looking at her with that smile he gave her the first time he saw her in a swimsuit, but why? She was so focused on his face that she jolted lightly when she heard the soft sound of the towel being dragged off its hanger. Ren dried off behind the curtain, never taking his eyes off of her, and then stepped out of the shower. The towel covered his modesty, though the fact that he was holding it up behind himself made it so Futaba's imagination had little left to guess. Then again, she was too focused on his slowly approaching face. Her breathing had returned, but only in quick, short bursts. She scrambled on the floor, trying to get away from the boy who came at her calmly.

The wet mat of raven hair was shaken wildly from side to side in a lazy attempt to dry it. Futaba blinked quickly as some water found its way to her face. Ren crouched in front of her, lowering to her level. Was she not so mortified, she would've seen that the towel was failing its job at covering his treasures.

"I… buh… ummm…" she stammered, ceasing her attempts at scrambling away from Ren.

"You're here," he said calmly. His tone scared Futaba more than his face right now.

"The—um, the doo—the door was op-open…" she managed to say, her mauve eyes scanning his face for some hint of an explanation.

"So it was," he affirmed nonchalantly. His left hand slowly inched towards her, and she did nothing to stop it from reaching her cheek. It's so warm, Futaba thought, though her body was trembling. Joker shushed her gently and lovingly, as if appeasing a crying baby. "I'm here, Futaba," he reassured.

"Y-yes, but wha—why'm I here…?" muttered the redhead, still looking into his grey eyes.

Ren chuckled, and Futaba's heart rate and breathing made her hurt all over. "Great question; why are you here?" he repeated, beaming at her.

She wanted to die like this. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, but she knew this was where her life had to end. If anything else happened to her, she wouldn't be able to top this moment. Her mind was incoherent. Her body was about to collapse with Ren's hand on her cheek—WHY WAS HIS FACE GETTING CLOSER?!

Moist warmth softly landed on her forehead, and everything went black.

"Fu-Futaba? Futaba?!" asked the black-haired boy, shaking his knocked-out friend. Receiving no response, he muttered "Jeez…" while holding Futaba's unconscious body and scratching the back of his head. His towel was barely covering him at this point, but he was more worried about his friend. He looked to his underwear, still awaiting him, and stood up while carrying Futaba bridal style. It took him a bit of effort, but he managed to grab his boxers and his phone without dropping Futaba or letting her hit anything. A low creak and some jingling would alert him to Sojiro's return to the house, so he decided to move the small unconscious body as quickly as he could so he could return to the bathroom and pretend nothing had happened.

He knew about Futaba's odd little routine since the first time he came to shower after changing her heart; he had heard some quick scurrying after he turned the shower off and, given how Sojiro was in the café at the time (not to mention pretty diligent in cleaning), the only logical conclusion was that it was the redheaded hermit. In some strange way, he found it cute, almost charming even, that she gave him that sort of attention. Even though he'd been followed around before, this kind of treatment from the former shut-in hinted at some honest interest rather than an ulterior motive (something he'd gotten quite adept at finding since he had some experience in the matter). He didn't understand why, but he wanted more. As he quickly returned to the bathroom to finish clothing himself, he mused that to get Futaba to summon the courage to approach him like this again, he'd have to plan cautiously around it.

Futaba woke up in her bed, and she sighed.

"Well, guess this cliché plot twist was to be expected," she muttered with a sigh. "It was too good to be true, after all… Oh, Ren…"

With that, she turned to her side and kept sleeping for the rest of the night.

* * *

About a week later, the Phantom Thieves were done with another field trip to Mementos. This time, Ryuji had offered pre-workout to everyone but Futaba (he said that she wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet—she commented that Red Bull was basically the same thing, much to his horror). Everyone was still in high spirits, even after spending four hours in the distorted maze. Everyone but Futaba, that is. The short redhead was as tired as always, and she sat on the step in front of LeBlanc while everyone chatted and bid their farewells once dismissed by Ren.

Ren stretched and yawned.

"Whew! Glad Ryuji gave me that good juice!" he said, smirking. He looked at Futaba and asked, "How'd those 'wings' go for you?"

Futaba frowned at him and said "Shaddup."

"About as well as we thought, then," commented the bespectacled boy with a grin. "Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower."

He half expected Futaba to perk up with interest, though he knew she'd try to hide it. He walked into the café and asked the owner for permission to take a shower, which was granted. When he walked outside, he was surprised to see Futaba wasn't there anymore. He figured she'd walked to the house to take her shower first, so he walked in that direction as well. Upon arriving, he realized his assumption was correct; the dulled-out sound of the shower running came from the second floor. It was then that Ren decided to run his little plan. He headed to where the house's power breakers were (close to the kitchen, conveniently enough) and switched off the power to the upper floor. He heard a muffled little yelp from upstairs, and he turned the power back on with a smirk. He then took out from his pocket a small contraption he had been working on during the week. It took him a bit of research and practice, but he finally managed to make the timer work in a test run before the real thing; he set the timer to a minute before placing the contraption around the power switch. As soon as the timer started running, he gathered his bath things and walked silently upstairs.

The fact that the sun was setting aided in his current project, and he heard a quiet "ding!" from downstairs. The power went out again, and Ren heard Futaba's yelp again. The water was probably ice cold by now, so he knew Futaba would turn it off immediately, which meant that he had only a few seconds to work the lock in the bathroom. Fortunately, he had enough experience to unlock the door in an instant, and he silently slid through the door as quickly as he could. Ren's breathing was becoming quicker, as was his heart rate, as it did when he was just about to steal a Treasure.

His hands were trembling as he undid his pants; he was more afraid of the ruffling sound they'd make when he finally dropped them than the act itself of dropping them when a girl was in the same room. Futaba muttered something about the power not being back yet, and Ren heard the curtain unrolling and her towel being dragged from the hanger. It was now or never. The bespectacled boy took off his shirt, evading Futaba as best as he could, and sneaked into the shower at the exact moment as the power came back on.

"Huh," said Futaba, surprised, "that's weird. I guess I'll have to tell the old man to check the power lines, or whatever…"

She still had half her body left to clean, so she put her towel back in its place. The shower then started by itself. Futaba's eyes widened and she stepped back before her foot jumped in surprise. Whose pants were those? Someone was here, showering while she was there! Her teeth started to chatter in fear; she'd never seen that type of thing happen, even in the weirdest games she'd played (and boy did she play some oddballs). She took the towel back, twisting it and readying it to whip whoever was inside, before opening the curtain with a war cry and…

"WAAAAH!" they both screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, REN?!"

"Uh, hey, Futaba."

"WHAT THE FUCK."

"Ow, that stings!"

"It should, you nasty pervert! Have another!"

"Perv—ow! Says the one peeping on me every time I take a shower! Ow!"

"Well I'm taking a shower now!"

"If you were, you'd be in here and me out there."

"I—what? Fuck you, that's not how it works!"

"Are you showering now?"

"I—"

"Are you?"

"N—"

"Exactly, so you're peeping on me."

"I… You… Fuck…" Futaba looked down, defeated.

Ren was glad to notice that she hadn't realized she was still naked. 'Still so cutely naked…' He bit his lip and turned away, hoping she hadn't seen some… growth. He was starting to regret this operation; it was hard on him… in more ways than one. Futaba then yelped in surprise.

"Wait a minute, I'm naked!" she exclaimed, quickly covering herself.

"So you are," deadpanned Ren, who was actually showering now. "I am, too."

"Wha—wait a minute! Why are you here?" asked Futaba while wrapping the towel around her bust.

"Showering, duh," replied Ren. He really wanted to turn around and look some more. He didn't know Futaba was still looking at him as he bathed.

"No, why are you here now?" the redhead corrected herself. "And how did you know that…?"

"Really, Futaba?" said Ren, finally turning around and giving Futaba a view she'd never forget, even though she wasn't wearing her glasses. Even though he was thin, he was still well built due to all the exercise he did as a Phantom Thief. Her mauve eyes didn't dare roam below the waist; she'd die if she took so much as a—she took the peek. Even without her glasses, Ren Amamiya's features were visible enough for her to want to stare more. Meanwhile, Ren kept talking. "You might be more obvious about that than Ryuji is about being a Phantom Thief (and at least he's learned to shut up about it)." He noticed that the little redhead's mouth was still agape and added, "And pick your jaw up from the floor; you're drooling."

Futaba's mouth closed, and her mauve eyes met Ren's. He was smirking at her, more so than when she'd entered the bathroom last.

"Wait, then last week happened?" she asked once she realized.

"Yes, Futaba," answered Ren, rinsing his hair and spitting some water out. "Honestly, I'm surprised you finally entered the bathroom—"

"But you _like_ it when I'm…?" Futaba was surprised that Ren was confessing this to her. Her face started to heat up, and she turned around, embarrassed. "You're… you're weirder than I am."

Ren chuckled and said, "Maybe."

The shower was still running, and the water was warm enough that the bathroom was getting just a bit steamy. Futaba turned her head, glancing over to Ren, who was leaning against the wall, rinsing off. The two teenagers were quiet, and the sound of the water running was the only thing not letting each hear the other's rapid heartbeat. Ren was wondering how long he could contain his pulse from getting out of control, and he looked at Futaba. Even in a towel, he had to admit he enjoyed the sight of her small, curvy frame. He turned his head again, hoping she hadn't seen a thing and muting his heartbeat with the sound of the water running on his head. Futaba turned too, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring at him. She thought she heard him mutter something.

"Say what?" she asked.

"I asked if…" the raven-haired boy covered his eyes from looking at her, "if you wanted to—to join me… I—I mean, you'd need someone to watch—I mean, to wash your back, no?"

The small redhead didn't know what took over her, but her towel dropped, leaving her no choice (in her head) but to go with him. She stepped into the shower, and her knees started trembling when she realized just how close Ren was. Ren silently stepped aside, allowing Futaba to walk into the warm stream to finish her shower. She was covering herself as she rinsed, even though Ren towered over her and could see anyway. She looked up at him, and he down at her.

"You—are you gonna wash my back, then…?" she asked coyly.

Ren gulped and hurriedly nodded, surprising Futaba with his sudden shyness. 'The great leader of the Phantom Thieves is scared of a little girl like me, huh?' the redhead thought to herself as she felt his hands hesitantly touch her as he started his ministrations. 'Guess I'm a lot stronger than I realized! I might as well beat this boss easily now!' With the new boost in confidence, she looked back at the boy, who was slowly and gently washing her back.

"You know," she said, "I… well, you look pretty good."

"Huh?" said the boy, stopping. "I, uh… um, thanks."

She smirked at him, commenting, "You know, you're not as hard a battle as I thought! I guess all the grinding paid off, huh?"

Ren chuckled. "Maybe I'm that one boss that joins the quest," he commented, his nervousness chipping away.

"So you're a Key Item and a party member? I guess you're a lot more useful than I expected!"

"Really funny, Futaba."

"H-hey! Where are you touching?"

Ren immediately retreated his hands from her waist, apologizing hurriedly. Somehow, Futaba regretted saying it like that, and she shuffled back towards him.

"Sorr—I'm sorry," said Ren again.

"…touch me like that again, please," said Futaba, looking up at him. Even upside-down, Ren still looked gorgeous. "But-but not too rough!"

"I—right," said Ren, impressed that she was being more bold now. His hands went back to her waist, and he started to run his hands over her small, slender curves. "…so soft…" he muttered.

Futaba's face was beet-red, and she looked down so her companion wouldn't see it. She saw his hands on her, and she hummed softly in satisfaction.

"Say, Ren?" called she, looking up at him again.

"Yes?" responded he, looking down at her with a smile.

"That's not your knee, is it?" asked Futaba, gesturing downwards with her head.

"N—fuck!" exclaimed Ren while stepping back. He covered himself with his hands, his face red with embarrassment.

"How are you so confident when we're going around as the Phantom Thieves but such a wuss when I'm with you?" wondered Futaba aloud, turning around and giggling at him.

"Well it's not the same when you're with someone you like…" answered Ren lowly, trying not to look at her small naked body. He then realized what he said and grimaced in surprise. "Oh, crap."

Meanwhile, Futaba's hard drive was overheating and popping up error message windows everywhere. Her knees were shaking and her breathing became agitated again. A small worried moan was escaping her lips; she sounded a bit like a teapot boiling. Ren was staring at her now, worried about her, but she was trying her best to comprehend what he said.

"Luh—li—lie—like?!" she managed to blurt out. Her balance was starting to escape her, much to Ren's alarm, and he stepped in and held her against his chest. She snuggled her face into his pecs and muttered, "So soft and warm…"

"Um, Futaba?" asked Ren, still holding onto her and enjoying the feeling of her skin on his.

"Y-yes…?"

"Do you, umm—do you like me too?" asked the raven-haired boy.

The short redhead looked up at him while slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. She seemed to consider her answer carefully.

"Well…" she started. "I mean, after all you've done for me with Kana-chan and the Promise List and the Thieves… I mean, it's not like I don't like you, but—I mean, it's kinda hard to say…"

It wasn't exactly a no, Ren mused, but he should let her reach the answer herself. He still held her as they soaked in the shower, hoping his rapid heartbeat wasn't pumping too far south…

"Hey, your heart's beating fast…" commented Futaba, putting her ear to his chest. Ren merely replied with an acknowledging grunt, and she followed up with, "…mine is too, though. It's always with you that it does that, you know?"

Ren looked down at her and saw her looking up at him. He knew it was because of where they were, but he still liked how the steam of the shower made Futaba's face more… mystical? Angelic? Gorgeous? Words were failing Ren; he was stunned. Futaba held him a little tighter, nuzzling against his torso once more. He patted her head, earning a little squeal of delight.

"Can you do that thing you did last week, Ren" asked the redhead.

"Oh, um… sure," replied the boy, leaning down and planting a kiss on her head.

Futaba yelped in surprise, but didn't do anything to get away from Ren. He took it as a good sign and leaned a little further, aiming this time for her cheek. Futaba's head moved towards Ren's, trying to keep his lips to her cheek for a little longer. He smiled while kissing her, and placed his hands on her waist again.

"Ren?"

"Mm?"

"I… I kinda like that a lot…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"My mom used to give me lots of kisses before sending me to sleep, you know…. They're, um… not as nice as yours, though…"

Ren chuckled, finally stopping his kiss and straightening back up. He reached over to the shower faucet and turned it off. Futaba looked back at the now barely dripping showerhead and then turned back to Ren.

"We're not done here, mister!" she muttered with a pout.

"Oh? You don't think we've been here long enough?" asked Ren, amused.

"No," responded Futaba. "I wanna stay here longer."

"You do know we can be like this in your room, right?"

"In my—in my room?!"

"What, it's not like I haven't been in your room before," said Ren, deadpan.

Futaba blinked, realizing how stupid she sounded. She sighed and said "Fine, let's go…" before stepping out of the shower and grabbing her glasses and towel. As she was wrapping it around her chest, she had an idea. Turning around to face Ren, who was wrapping his own towel around his waist, she dropped her towel while winking at him. Ren eyed his friend, raising an eyebrow. Shamelessly, she shook her hips from side to side before grabbing him by the hand.

"Well, Sojiro's not here right now," she tempted, "so why not stay like _this_ in my room?"

Ren's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded regardless. They both grabbed their clothes (Ren also grabbed his bathroom things) and quickly trotted to the hermit's room. They dropped everything once they closed the door, and Futaba turned to Ren.

"You know," said the girl, "I've, um… well, I know what, uh… well, you're the only person with whom I've ever felt like this…"

"Huh, unironic and appropriate use of 'whom'," commented Ren, pretending to ignore what she said.

"You dummy!" said she, stomping her little feet in protest.

"I'm… oddly comfortable like this too, you know," replied Ren, sitting on Futaba's bed. "I dunno how to put it…"

"You like me," repeated Futaba, sitting next to him. Ren looked at her, and she scratched her cheek with her index finger. "Isn't that what you said? Back in the shower, I mean…"

"I… I do," affirmed the bespectacled boy. He inched closer to her and continued, "You're weird—"

"Hey!"

"But you're so… I dunno, dedicated, and smart, and uhh…" Ren stopped when he noticed that Futaba's face was very close. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're weirder than I am if you like me that much…" muttered the redhead. "Either that or you're lobotomized. Trying to figure out which…"

Ren rolled his eyes before leaning into her lips for a quick peck. Futaba yelped and leapt away, her face competing with her hair for color intensity.

"Whoa—what the fuck—REN!" she yelled, her erratic breathing making her small breast heave. "THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Thought you'd wanna kiss, sorry," replied the mastermind, looking away. He unconsciously covered his nether region with his hand, hoping her eyes wouldn't catch the twitching down there. "I didn't think you wouldn't be ready."

"Damn right I'm not," snapped the master mind. She touched her lips, hoping she'd feel a remnant of Ren's sucker punch. "I barely grinded enough to get into the shower with you and you wanna jump to second base already! What kinda F.O.E. bullshit is that?!"

"I think we got our bases out of order anyways…" muttered Ren, barely audibly. Given that he and Futaba were the only people in the house, however, the girl heard him clearly.

"Look, I'm gonna need at least five showers together before I can kiss you, okay?!" she demanded. Ren chuckled.

"This isn't some dating sim, Oracle," he said, adopting his commanding Joker persona. "You do it when you're ready, and not a moment later."

Futaba was now paralyzed, but she was staring at Ren with awe as she always did whenever he started issuing orders. He had to have a high charisma stat to be able to have even Yusuke follow his commands, she always mused. Some voice inside of her told her "fuck it", and her eyes widened with surprise as she threw herself onto Ren and kissed him. She broke it off quickly.

"See? Not a moment later," said Ren once his speech returned to him.

"I… I can't believe I did that…" Futaba was still holding onto Ren, their chests so close that their heartbeats almost overlapped each other. "R-Ren?"

"Mm?"

"I… I like you a lot too…" She finally put into words what she was feeling. It was oddly relieving, though mostly because she already knew her feelings were reciprocated. "That—that is what I feel… it's why I was there when you showered… and why I look at you so much. You make my heart beat and my face burn… those are some OP skills you have there, you know?"

"Yeah?" Ren smiled at the petite girl and held her close. "Well, you have some of those skills too. Feel my heartbeat?"

"Yeah, it's fast."

"You did that."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Also, your lips feel nice."

"What? But my lips are all thin and chapped and yours are so soft and—"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"Ah! R-right away!"

"That's better."

"…Ren?"

"Mm?"

"…that's not your knee, is it?"

* * *

 **This little oneshot came from a little idea I once had that maybe after clearing her Palace, Futaba might've wanted to get to know Joker a lot more... personally.**

 **I did all I could to not have them bang, I swear.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
